Demon in the Forest
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: Sasuke is an outcast. From his family, his village, and the world. So when a certain red haired demon comes into play, what will happen? Can the demon Sasuke Uchiha actually make a friend- or (dare I say it) mate?


_**Summary!**_

_**Sasuke is an outcast. From his family, his village, and the world. So when a certain red haired demon comes into play, what will happen? Can the demon Sasuke Uchiha actually make a friend- or (dare I say it) mate?**_

**:D I LOVE THIS PAIRING **** 3 3 **

Kyuubi Uzumaki yawned loudly, making six heads turn in his direction. Right now he was in a meeting with the other lords of the Demon land to discuss the annual harvest ball that was coming up in two months.

Once the other representatives looked away Minato- his step-father- turned and glared sternly at him. Kyuubi flashed his massive canines in a toothy smile before starting to play with his favorite dagger boredly.

Three long, painful hours later and they were finally dismissed and Kyuubi practically ran out of the door. All of his instincts were screaming at him, _it's too small, Get out! _And others, mainly coming from his nature was screaming at him to go to the forest- it being his 'private' space.

Minato called after him, saying that he would need to be back in time for dinner. Kyuubi scoffed. It was fucking one in the afternoon, and they had dinner at ten.

He sprinted down the hallway, trusting his instincts to lead him to his destination.

He made it in no time with the incredible speed he was going at. Kyuubi breathed deeply as he made it out of the kingdom and into the rich expenses of the forest surrounded it.

The kingdom was stuffy or small- not at all. It was open to the nature around it and was themed with warm colors. It was the third largest kingdom in the land, next to the Uchiha and Senju kingdoms.

The land surrounding it was lush and beautiful, leaving lots room for the village that all of the commoners dwelled in.

There was also plenty of vegetation and growth around the kingdom, too. That was the part Kyuubi loved the most.

His musings were halted as he ran into a small clearing that dipped into a river. He mingled with the familiar scents before sitting down next to the clear river.

His bare feet touched the cool water and Kyuubi let a small smile grace his features, unlike the smirk that usually did.

He was different from his family- in more ways than one. While Minato and Naruto (his step-brother) liked to stay inside, where it was 'safe', Kyuubi hated to be in closed spaces.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was still high and there was little to no clouds around.

'Guess I'll take a nap…' Of course, Kyuubi would _never _tell anyone that he called the short slumber a _nap._

Closing his eyes he let the sounds and smells of the forest wash over him before whisking away in the warm arms of sleep.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when the giant bear (his prey) charged at him. It roared loudly, startling a flock of birds.

Sasuke looked at it unfazed as the distance shortened between them.

'I've seen bigger- much bigger.' The bear would be easy to take care up, and a good diner, too. But that wasn't what he was worried about. The bear's noise was going to attract other _things_ that lurked in the forest.

He should know; half of the scars he got were when another demon or animal went ballistic in what they thought was _un-marked territory._ They met their un-timely end, but still- there was a small amount that caught him off guard.

He couldn't take that chance. He was already sore from fighting off that one tailed beast (who ran when they saw his tails) in the night yesterday.

Kicking the bears throat almost lazily Sasuke hefted the bear over his shoulder, taking off back into the trees.

Halfway there he smelt something off. Sasuke let out a small sigh of annoyance and dropped the bear on a large branch before returning back to the ground.

The clearing was small, Sasuke noted. He should make a house here; it was next to water. His senses zoned on a figure lying by the river.

'What the…?' Usually any type of demon (Sasuke saw that it had a tail) would be ranting and raving about something that happened in the outside world.

But this one was just lying there. Sasuke cautiously approached it, set on making it leave; this was his territory.

He had gotten halfway there before the demon's eyes opened. Sasuke saw that they were red, like its hair. It sprang up but Sasuke kept walking. The demon span around, its teeth baring and its stance defensive.

Stopping five feet away from the startled demon before talking.

"/Get off of my territory./" Sasuke growled in demon speech. The demon looked confused, and Sasuke let out another sigh. Great, he got the dumb one.

Sasuke tried again, a bit slower.

"/Leave my land./" The demon stared at him before taking a look of realization. A small smirk graced the demons face before responding.

"/When was this your land?/"

Kyuubi already liked this guy. He had pale porcelain skin, and almost black (with a tinge of blue) hair with midnight black eyes. He blushed slightly when he realized he was staring.

Not that the great Kyuubi blushed.

Then the (cute) stranger growled something that vaugley sounded like a sentence. Kyuubi let a confused face onto his features hoping the stranger said it again. He didn't even realize that the stranger was in his 'privet' space.

"/Get off of my land./" Kyuubi blinked. He recognized some words like 'my and 'land'. He racked his brain for half of a second before a small light bulb went off. The guy was speaking in Daemon Tongue!

Daemon Tongue is the original language for Demons, but they started using the human Japanese one when they saw that most humans immediately attacked them in fear if they spoke their language.

Kyuubi, being the person he is, learned their original language for the sake of their culture being preserved.

That was about 1,000 years ago, so this guy must not be as young as he looked. (Which was about 800- teenage age for demons.) Most likely he was 1,100-1,200. (19-20)

"/When was this your land?/" Kyuubi said, his personality bleeding out. The other demon seemed unfazed, and pointed besides him.

Kyuubi looked and almost smacked himself. On a large tree there was a strip of paper with Daemon writing on it. He recognized it as a territory declaration; officially stating that this was his territory.

Kyuubi's smirk grew. He really liked this guy. Stepping up so that Kyuubi was looking down at him (him being 6'1 and the guy about 5'8) he chuckled slightly.

"/Do you want me to leave?/" Sasuke's eye twitched. So he was going to do that… Sasuke pulled out his katana that was safely tucked on his belt.

Kyuubi's had a full blown insane look when Sasuke pulled out the katana and jumped back slightly to avoid the electric fuelled swipe at his chest.

"/What did I say?/" Kyuubi asked, completed with a mock sad look. Sasuke swooped down low, and his image disoriented for a second before a giant (easily 75 feet) wolf stood on all fours growling at him.

Kyuubi laughed with joy. It's a fight!

He jumped up and went to his smaller form and let out a small roar of happiness. He hasn't fought in forever!

The wolf demon had seven tails swishing around it, and lightning was crackling over its body. Kyuubi saw that its ears had burst of flames licking at the edges, and was mystified on how it wasn't singing the shining fur.

His demon form was too shabby, either. He had two black stripes starting from his eyes and moving up to his long ears. His fur was a deep orange- unlike the wolf's that was exactly like his dark blue/black hair. His nine tails waved happily behind him, the edges tipped with red.

He was the only fox in the family, too. His step father was a lion and his step brother was a leopard. His late mom was a panther.

Then he notice that the wolf was injured. Its ear was bleeding slightly and one of its bushy tails was covered in blood. Kyuubi felt a pang of… something… course through him.

The giant wolf let out a loud howl, power radiating from him in waves.

Anticipation gathered up in him and Kyuubi let out a roar of his own, pumping up his power levels up so that they were visible in the air.

The wolf growled and crouched down, waiting for Kyuubi to do the same. And he did.

Both lunged at each other- careful not to cause much damage but both trying to get the other to show their stomach.

Trees cracked as Kyuubi was thrown across the now small looking river and the wolf jumped on top of him.

Instincts told Kyuubi to roll slightly- shifting the weight on his side to avoid the deadly jaw of the wolf. He tumbled beneath the angry demon before jumping onto his opponent. The wolf let out a startled yep as Kyuubi sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

The yelp turned into a roar of rage and Kyuubi felt the world stop for a second. Kyuubi felt as though he was flying- and he was.

He looked down and widened his eyes. Tree tops were far away but fast approaching as gravity took it hold. In a split second he called up his wind element to cushion his fall, moving at an angle and pumping chakra into his legs.

He hit the ground- hard- and roared in pain before his healing abilities took hold. Kyuubi saw the wolf a couple miles away, smirking at him. Adrenaline rushed through his body- his eyes lighting up at the challenge.

It was almost comical, what the wolf's eyes conveyed. Kind of like 'Come at me, bro.' Or 'You mad?'

Kyuubi roared in joy, his muscles tensing before flying through the air- his target the wolf.

Minato had that look on his face. The kind of look that said he was royally pissed and was barely containing it.

"Naruto." Said demon jumped as his father's icy voice cut through the tense air.

"Yes Outo-san?" Naruto said carefully, as to not anger him more. Minato finished his food before slowly putting his silver wear down, no looking at Naruto.

Finally, he finished his soothing task ad glanced at Naruto. The moon was high outside and created small shadows that were purged by the grand chandeliers and lights of the kingdom.

"Go find your brother." Minato's voice was clipped and cold, making Naruto flinch slightly. His brother was always better at handling these kinds of situations.

Naruto nodded before walking tensely out of the room.

He looked around the market first- NOT because of the sweet smells of ramen... Then the farms, the common areas, the gardens, and finally the bath houses because Kyuubi was known for going to random places at random times when he was bored.

Naruto sighed when he couldn't find any trace of his brother. He really didn't want to be nagged by Minato.

He then proceeded to ask around- everyone saying the same thing.

"_Kyuubi? No, haven't seen him your majesty." _

Well, there you go. Kyuubi disappeared. He knew he should have of been more concerned but-really- Kyuubi was a demon (a powerful one at that) he could take care of himself.

Still, a mad Minato was not a good thought. Naruto sighed again as he walked back to the kingdom. He really hoped Kyuubi would come home soon.

Kyuubi _never_ wanted to go home again.

The wind was gently caressing his fur, sending shivers through his body. The moon amplified his senses- almost to the point that he could smell the kingdom (now a speck in the distance) from his low crouch.

His eyes sparkled merrily as the wolf jumped up, its seven tails flowing behind him and Kyuubi was struck into a trance about how _beautiful _the demon looked.

His thoughts were cut short as the wolf pounced on him- for what seemed like to millionth time. He didn't mind, though. It was pretty hot.

Wait.

Kyuubi's mind became a blank slate.

_Hot?_

_Beautiful? _

When had he _ever _thought that way about _anyone?_

Kyuubi could feel his instincts screaming at about something- but he didn't know what. All he knew was that he felt something for the wolf, and it was definitely not going to go away.

That did not mean he didn't want the feelings. Far from it. He actually _wanted them _and hoped the wolf felt the same.

Kyuubi was sure the wolf was somewhat interested in him. First- it didn't kill him. Second, it was sending glances that weren't of anger or irritation. And third, Kyuubi already calling the demon his. What's his is his and the demon is **his.**

He was slightly surprised that in the few minutes (how did it get so dark?) that he met the wolf he already harbored these feelings.

'_Well_' Kyuubi thought, dodging a fatal swipe, '_Shouldn't question it.' _

Little did he know, our little-ahem- GIANT wolf was thinking the same thing. But that was preposterous!

The great Sasuke didn't hold ANY feelings over anything- AT ALL. And this fox that showed completely out of the blue? It was just a nuisance- something that needs to be taken care of before it messed up his…peaceful… life in the forest.

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed to a dangerous level, chakra swirling and fastening its flaming yet cold hands around his very core as he prepared for the finishing blow.

'_And take care of it I shall…'_ A deafening roar rattled the very earth as Sasuke drew back his form slightly, watching in amusement as the fox tried to get its bearings.

'_What has the world come to when a demon doesn't know not to try and fight someone with more experience?'_ Sasuke thought with a twinge of pity- really, it was common knowledge. However it had been some time since he stepped out of this forest.

Sasuke abandoned that line of thinking- he wouldn't be seen the fox again once he teaches it the lesson of 'Not-Coming-Into-My-Territory.'

Kyuubi saw- felt the powerful attack even before it hit him. A ball of-positive by the looks of it-lighting bonded together in what could only be described as a giant ball of death.

The wolf paid no mind to the ball of death forming in its mouth as it crouched low and pumps chakra into its legs- preparing its self for the recoil of such a huge attack.

And when it hit- and it did- Kyuubi's world went white, and for a second he panicked and thought he actually died in a fight over territory. Territory fights are so rare (because most of the territory is for civilization) that only a maximum of 3 demons died every 100 years because of it.

And thus, the final thought on his mind before the numbing effects of the lightning set in was,

'_Well, fuck.'_

**And there you go! 2,000 plus, and I'm very happy! Now, R&R!  
**

**~OrangeSkye2772 **


End file.
